


Pizza time!

by JonJackTheBoi



Series: Vine fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Gen, I'll learn how to tag, Maybe - Freeform, Pizza, ShiratorizawaFanWeek2020, eventually, idk what else, vinefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonJackTheBoi/pseuds/JonJackTheBoi
Summary: What happens when you try to make pizza instead of finishing that big project.For Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020, Day 2-Cooking!
Relationships: Semi Eita & Tendou Satori, Semi Eita & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Vine fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809250
Kudos: 8
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	Pizza time!

**Author's Note:**

> Its another vine fic! I guess thats all I can write now, lol. I'm going to try to get a more cohesive and longer piece up for at least one day for shiratorizawafanweek2020, just because weeks like this are really fun! But, in the mean time, this what I git! Hope its ok!

“I’m hungry.”  
“That sounds like a you problem.”  
“Do you want it to be yours? Because that can be arranged.”  
“You’re already making it my problem.” Semi said with a sigh, finally looking up from his assignment to see Tendou, halfway sprawled out over the kitchen counter where he’d hopped up after abandoning working on their project about ten minutes in.  
“Can we order food? Oh, wait, no, lets make something!” Tendou said, eyes lighting up. Semi groaned.  
“Absolutely not. I’m not letting you destroy my kitchen.” He said, focusing back on his laptop. “Ushijima’s going to be here in a few minutes anyway, and you know how much this project counts towards our grade, right?” Semi said, still wondering why they’d picked his house to finish their project at this weekend.  
“Of course, but how can I focus when I’m hungry Semisemi?” Tendou asked as he hopped off the counter and began to dig through the cupboards. He gasped loudly a few moments later. “We have to!” He said excitedly, standing up and holding a metal pizza tray.  
“What? Why? Do you even know how to make pizza?” Semi asked, checking his phone. Maybe if Ushijima got here soon he could talk Tendou out of this. Though, on second thought, Semi realized that was probably wishful thinking.  
“Nope! But, there's no time like the present!” Tendou declared, setting the tray on the counter and began rummaging around in the fridge. Semi quickly walked over and shoved the fridge door closed.  
“C’mon, we have to focus dude. This is due in like six hours.”  
“And pizza takes considerably less than six hours to make.” Tendou said simply, changing focus and reaching over Semi to open a cabinet. “Besides, Wakatoshi isn’t even here yet.” He said as he started pulling ingredients (At least Semi assumed that’s what they were. What all of those things would be doing on the same pizza, he didn’t want to know) out of the cabinets.  
“Ya know, this would be easier with some help.”  
“You’re not dragging me into this. I want to at least tell my parents it was your fault when the house burns down”

Ten minutes later, they had made an almost passable looking pizza dough, how, neither of them knew (Semi also didn't know how he’d ended up helping in more than one way, but that was a different issue).  
“Where’s your sauce?” Tendou asked from the fridge.  
“I don’t know, why are you looking in there?”  
“Cuz tomatoes are fruit. It should be with the jams.”  
“What.”  
“Tomatoes are fruits, Semisemi.”  
“Thats not- Who stores tomato sauce with jam?” Semi asked incredulously.  
“Who doesn't?”  
“...Sometimes, I wonder who raised you.” Semi groaned as he slid down the counter and sat on the floor. Tendou shrugged.  
“Still don’t know where the sauce is.”  
“Try that cabinet on the left.”  
“Score! When was Wakatoshi supposed to get here again?” Semi opened his mouth to respond, right as someone knocked on the door.  
“Come in!” He shouted instead of answering Tendou. Ushijima entered the kitchen a few moments later.  
“I apologize for being late.” He said. Semi shrugged from the floor.  
“Don’t worry about it. We haven’t made much progress any way. Tendou got hungry.” He explained  
“Oh, what are you making?” Tendou practically beamed as he picked up the pizza tray.  
“I’m just cooking pizza!” He said, carelessly swinging the tray. Right into Semi’s forehead with a high pitched ‘thwack’. Semi yelped loudly, cursing and rubbing his head as Tendou doubled over with laughter. “That, That sound.” He managed to say before falling into another fit of laughter.  
“Of course you’d find this funny.” Semi grumbled as he stood up.  
“Are you alright?” Ushijima asked.  
“Yeah, yeah. Do you want to go ahead and get to work?” Before he could respond, a loud crash drew both their attention back to Tendou, who was now, as was most of the kitchen, covered in raw pizza dough.  
“How-Do I even want to know how you did that?” Semi asked. “No, no I don’t.” He answered himself as he rubbed his forehead again.  
“Takeout?” Tendou asked. Semi sighed and pulled out his phone.  
“Takeout.” Ushijima confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it's decent! I wrote it at like 11:00 Pm and hardly edited, except for the 700 word count, lol.  
> Obligatory inspiration Vine link- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-48ziKROIM  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
